De Placeres y Entendidos
by MrCarhol
Summary: Las personas que escuchan detrás de la puerta están destinadas a la decepción y al desamor. Gintoki y Otae tienen un día normal en sus vidas que deja mucho a la imaginación.


Buenas, mis lectores del otro lado.

Estoy aquí con algo que ansiaba hacer hace mucho tiempo, a pesar de que la idea vino de un momento a otro entre el día de ayer y hoy. Pero realmente quería escribir una historia de Gintama y que tuviera como eje a Gintoki y Otae. No sé si lo hice realmente muy bien, no tiene una base humorística porque el humor de Gintama es sumamente especial y solo para entendidos, así que trate de hacerlo suave, como esos momento de relax que tiene también la serie, en donde no está ni el sarcasmo ni tampoco la seriedad de un arco importante.

Gracias para lo que están del otro lado de la pantalla.

Ya saben, la serie Gintama no me pertenece. Todo escrito es realizado por puro ocio e inspiración. Sus derechos a Sorachi Gorila-San.

[xxxx]

 **De Placeres y Entendidos**

-•**• -

 _Las personas que escuchan detrás de la puerta están destinadas a la decepción y al desamor._

-•**• -

Las calles de Kabukichou siempre estaban llenas de criminales, samuráis desertores, yakuzas, mafiosos, prostitutas, travestis y bares de mala muerte, aun así era increíble como dicha ciudad podía emanar un cálido sabor a hogar, lleno de colores por la noche, repleto de muchedumbre por el día. No muy diferente a Yoshiwara, donde mujeres definidas como poco menos que un ser humano podían ser tan buenas y calurosas. Tsukkyo tosió disimuladamente, y no se refería a una forma candente, dicho sea de paso. Cuando sus piernas finalmente la llevaron al lugar que buscaba sintió la necesidad de retirarse, estaba segura que nuevamente terminaría borracha destrozando cosas en todo Kabukichuo.

—Tsukkyo-dono.

La voz de una joven samurái con parche en el ojo izquierdo la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Kyuubei, ah —sonrió.

—¿Vienes de visita a la Yorozuya?

—¿Tú también?

—Vine buscando a Tae-chan, fui a su dojo y el Snack Smile, pero no estaba allí, así que… —Kyuubei miro con cierto fastidio el cartel de "Yorozuya Gin-san"—. En fin, ¿sucedió algo en Yoshiwara?

—¿Eh? No, nada. Solo pasaba a ver a Kagura.

Por supuesto, se tenía que tratar de Kagura ¿Por qué otra cosa sería sino? Tsukyyo miro disimuladamente hacia el mismo cartel, seguramente Hinowa se reiría de su nefasta excusa y volvería a darle sus típicos consejos de cortesana. En ese momento, una cara conocida salió del bar que se encontraba debajo del negocio y hogar de la Yorozuya. Se trataba de la antigua emperatriz de Kabukichou, Otose.

—Ara, tanto tiempo sin verlas —dijo mientras prendía un cigarrillo—. ¿Vienen a visitar a Gintoki?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —respondieron ambas de manera tan súbita que a Tsukkyo se le cayó su pipa de la boca.

Luego de darse cuenta de su arrebato, un poco más calmadas se explicaron.

—Vine a ver a Tae-chan —expresó Kyuubei.

Otose levanto una ceja. Curioso, pensó la mayor, que viniera justo a dicho lugar por la muchacha.

—Y yo quería saludar a Kagura —dijo Tsukkyo.

—Pues pueden volver por donde vinieron —avisó Otose dejando salir humo de su boca—. Ellos no están, ni ese idiota bueno para nada ni los niños. Otae tampoco apareció por aquí.

—¿Tae-chan tampoco? ¿Se fue con ellos a algún trabajo?

—Quizás. Ella muchas veces suele acompañarlos. Pero realmente no lo sé.

Las dos mujeres asintieron entendiendo que debían pasar en otra ocasión, después de todo, por medio de sus grandes y ya conocidas hazañas, la Yorozuya era muy solicitada en el último tiempo en todo Edo. Ambas se despidieron de Otose agradeciendo su amabilidad. Kyuubei termino por invitar a Tsukkyo a una casa de dangos al cual tenía planeado ir con Otae, la cortesana acepto gustosa. Hinowa siempre le decía que debía relajarse y hacer más cosas de chicas. La protectora de Yoshiwara comenzó a caminar con rumbo al centro comercial cuando se dio cuenta que su compañera no la seguía, al voltear noto que Kyuubei se quedó parada con su mirada fija en la Yorozuya.

—Are, Kyuubei, ¿qué sucede? Otose nos dijo que no están. Vamos, vendremos otro día.

—La puerta está abierta.

—¿Eh?

—Mira —la joven señalo con su dedo hacia arriba.

Tsukkyo le hizo caso y levanto la vista, realmente Kyuubei tenía razón, la puerta de la casa de los Yorozuya estaba abierta, mal cerrada. Ambas mujeres se miraron y suspiraron con resignación, seguramente el idiota de Gintoki se había olvidado de dejar asegurado todo antes de salir a trabajar ¿Cómo era posible que semejante irresponsable estuviera a cargo de una niña como Kagura y un muchacho como Shinpachi? Kyuubei pensó en Otae, si ella no estaba cerca, Gintoki difícilmente era mantenido a raya.

—Cerremos la puerta y vayamos por esos dangos —dijo Tsukkyo.

La hereda del clan Yagyuu le siguió los pasos a la líder de Yoshiwara. Otose miro por el rabillo de la ventana y pensó en que si el idiota de samurái que nunca le pagaba la renta no era cuidadoso, ella no podía hacer nada, simplemente había intentado que nadie salga herido estúpidamente. Y todo hubiera terminado allí sino fuera porque en el momento que Tsukkyo intento cerrar la puerta se dio cuenta de algo sumamente importante.

—¿Qué sucede, Tsukkyo-dono?

—Las botas de Gintoki —susurró la otra.

—¿Cómo?

Kyuubei asomo su cabeza y se dio cuenta a que se refería su amiga, las botas de Gintoki se encontraban en la entrada de la casa desparramadas como de costumbre cuando el samurái las dejaba al sacárselas despreocupadamente. Pero la chica también, con su único ojo visible, comprobó que no solo estaban las botas sino también un par de sandalias de madera pulcramente acomodadas a su lado. Las dos mujeres tuvieron un escalofrío de pies a cabeza: Gintoki estaba dentro y no se encontraba solo. Las sandalias le pertenecían a una mujer, no había duda. Tsukkyo y Kyuubei con un aura asesina y sus ojos lanzando llamas entraron a la residencia decididamente, pero en silencio y cautela.

Notaron que el departamento se encontraba pulcramente ordenado, cortesía de Shimura Shinpachi, solo algunas revistas de la Jump arriba de la mesa, donde generalmente Gintoki tomaba sus pedidos, estaban abiertas en diferentes páginas, Kyuubei quiso saber de qué números semanales se trataba; mientras Tsukkyo notó una copa de sake sobre la mesa, trato de tomarlo para quitar tensiones cuando de repente escucharon un fuerte golpe proveniente de la habitación del samurái.

—¡Itai!

Las dos jóvenes se pusieron en alerta y recordando porque habían entrado se acercaron a pasos lentos y sigilosos a donde creían se encontraba el protagonista de su serie.

—Mmmm…. Ahhh.

El gemido proveniente de la habitación de Gintoki las paralizo, porque se dieron cuenta que era el de una mujer, y no de cualquier mujer, lo supieron en el momento que escucharon las voces del otro lado. Tsukkyo y Kyuubei por instinto acercaron más sus orejas a la puerta.

—Esto es realmente vergonzoso —escucharon un susurro empeñado en la timidez.

—Te digo que nadie se va a enterar, confía en mi —la respuesta fue igual de aguda y llena de vergüenza, lo que las sorprendió.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Te digo que Kagura salió a pasear a Sadaharu y mande a Shinpachi a ver un cliente.

—Gin-san, sabes que no eres muy confiable ¿Cierto?

—Gin-san es un hombre responsable cuando se lo propone, mujer de pecho plano.

Puuumm. Un certero golpe que hizo eco en toda la residencia.

—Que poco caballero eres, sabía que no podía confiar en ti. Ven, sal de encima o te muelo a golpes.

El pensamiento de ambas mujeres comenzó a funcionar tan rápido como la velocidad de luz.

 _Sakata Gintoki estaba encima de Tae Shimura._

¿Por qué Sakata Gintoki estaría arriba de Tae Shimura? Y además, ¿Por qué el líder de la Yorozuya había despejado el área para estar a solas con la mujer de cabaret? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaban haciendo esos dos ahí adentro?

—Vamos, tienes que dejar de ser tan violenta en una situación así. Tú fuiste la que vino aquí ¿O no? —la voz de Gintoki las detuvo.

Silencio.

Unos segundos más y ellas iban a desfallecer al no darse cuenta que estaban conteniendo el aire.

—Está bien—Otae rompió el sigiloso ambiente—. Pero se cuidadoso, idiota de la permanente.

—Gin-san sabe cuándo comportarse como un caballero —se defendió a regañadientes—. _Sigamos._

La voz de Gintoki salió tan gruesa y sensual que a la mujer de Yoshiwara se le escapo un suspiro y la líder del Clan Yagyuu se apegó a una sensación de celos irritante ¿Seguir? Kyuubei y Tsukkyo se miraron entre si ¿Ellos pretendían seguir?

—Mmm, espera… ahhh.

—Ssshh, esto recién empieza.

—Mmmm, Gin-san, m-me duele —la mujer gimió un poco más fuerte—. D-Detente.

—L-Lo siento, es que… me cuesta frotarla —el hombre respondió con la respiración entrecortada.

 _¿Frotarla?_

El rostro de las dos mujeres se tornó de un carmesí evidente, mientras un hilito de sangre salía de sus narices, a estas alturas era una obviedad lo que estaba pasando entre esos dos dentro de la habitación. Tsukkyo pensó que Gintoki era un hombre que a su edad ya debía haber tenido experiencias con las mujeres como para comportarse tan torpemente, y Kyuubei solo podía creer que si ella tuviera un _chinpo*_ como el de Gintoki seguramente Tae-chan la preferiría.

" _¡Hey, no estés pensando en esas cosas!"_. La regaño mentalmente la cortesana.

" _Lo siento"_. La joven ama trato de quitarse la idea de tener su propia Torre de Babel.

—¡Ay! —el respingo de Tae fue sentido como propio por las mujeres que dejaron de divagar—. Ay, está adentro. Ahhh, la metiste más adentro.

—Mmm, es que es tan _estrecho._

—¡Sácala!

—N-No puedo, Otae. No puedo sacarla ahora, mmm.

—Ah, ah, ay, entonces rápido, h-hazlo rápido, ah.

—H-Hago mi mejor es-esfuerzo, grrr…

De un momento a otro volvió a reinar el silencio, las dos mujeres que espiaban tuvieron que pegar con más fuerza su oreja a la puerta para lograr enterarse más de lo que sucedía. Finalmente, escucharon a Gintoki susurrar con miedo.

—Oi, Otae estas… estas sangrando.

—¡Eso fue porque la metiste hasta el final, maldito bruto!

Las dos mujeres sintieron sus quijadas rosar el suelo y sus ojos salir de sus cuencas. Kyuubei se irguió en silencio y desenfundo su espada, mataría a ese idiota bueno para nada por robar la inocencia de Tae-chan, definitivamente. Tsukkyo agradeció sus buenos reflejos y rapidez para contener la furia de su cómplice, no iba a negar que deseara cortarle el chinpo a Gintoki por ser tan brusco y sin tacto, pero también había que pensar en la situación en la que se encontraban: ellas estaban espiando la intimidad de una pareja. Gintoki cuando se enfadaba era un samurái despiadado y Otae una gorila con fuerza fruta. Una pareja perfecta de sádicos.

" _¡Tranquilízate, Kyuubei! Ellos van a matarnos si ven que los estamos escuchando"_

Las palabras de Tsukkyo hicieron efecto en Kyuubei, por lo que tomo a su amiga cargándola como un costal de verduras y salió de allí en rápidos y silencios pasos, no por nada había tenido un entrenamiento ninja de elite. Al ya encontrarse fuera de la residencia de la Yorozuya, ambas suspiraron mientras deslizaban la puerta tras de sí.

" _Así que ellos si tienen ese tipo de relación después de todo"_

Fue el pensamiento de las dos mujeres que parecían sincronizar todos sus movimientos y sentimientos. Partieron con los hombros caídos y un aura de depresión en sus cabezas. No es como si en el fondo no lo supieran, que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos de igual manera. Pero nunca esperaron escuchar semejante escena. Definitivamente, de ahora en adelante… tendrían serios problemas a la hora de dormir.

La puesta de sol de Kabukichou se escondía poco a poco a sus espaldas.

.

.

.

Los ojos brillantes y oscuros de Tae Shimura se posaron en la brillante puesta de sol que se podía apreciar desde la ventana de la habitación principal de la Yorozuya, paso suavemente su mano sobre el moretón e hinchazón que se encontraba debajo de su pecho izquierdo, suspiró con fastidio, se le pondría peor en unas horas más. Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando le acariciaron suavemente el hombro, miro con aura asesina a la persona que se sentó a su lado y le extendió un frasco pequeño que contenía una crema para cicatrizar lesiones.

—Te lo olvidaste la última vez que curaste mis heridas, mujer gruñona.

—¿Y ahora lo devuelves, vago impertinente?

—Ahora te será de utilidad, violenta cabaretera.

—Gin-san, ¿quieres que te mate, cierto? —ella hizo tronar sus dedos—. Deseas con todas tus fuerzas dejar de respirar ¿No es así?

—¡Oi! —Gintoki se paró de un brinco y la apunto con su dedo—. Ya tuve suficiente de ti y tu amor duro durante toda la tarde ¡Vete al infierno, mujer criada por los gorilas!

Ella volvió a golpearlo dejándole el décimo moretón del día en la cara al samurái de permanente natural, que quedo tumbado en el suelo. Otae tomo rumbo hacia la salida.

—De todos modos, ¿Cómo fue que te clavaste esa astilla? —pregunto Gintoki.

La mujer sonrío con pesar para luego llevarse la mano a la parte baja de su seno izquierdo, miro al samurái con sus mejillas ruborizadas y aire inocente, Gintoki sonrío con sorna, ella era una loca bipolar que le encantaba actuar y fingir para justificar sus actos criminales. Menuda hermana se cargaba Patsan, pensó el samurái.

—King Kong me ataco por la noche, por lo que tuve que mandarlo al mismísimo infierno. Lo golpee con la puerta hasta dejarlo inconsciente para salvar mi vida y la de Shin-chan, cuando me di cuenta miles de astillas habían atravesado a King Kong y a mí también.

—¿Mataste a Kondo-san, cierto? ¿Eliminaste a Gori-san, no es así?

—Lo deje inconsciente ¡Te dije! Además, lo devolví al lugar de donde nunca debió salir.

—¿Al más allá? —Gintoki se hurgo la nariz con cierto estremecimiento.

—Al zoológico.

Cuando Otae se terminó de acomodar su kimono finalmente salió de la habitación de Gintoki.

—Oi, mujer… —ella se volvió para mirar al samurai—. Me debes una, y no pienses que voy a aceptar como paga tu horripilante comida quemada.

Un filoso cuchillo fue a parar en la frente del líder de la Yorozuya.

—Está bien, Gin-san. Cuando te claves una astilla, yo la sacare por ti.

—¡Tengo justo un cuchillo clavado en mi frente ahora, maldita perra! ¡Ven a sacarlo de aquí! ¡Que vengas te dije! ¡Mejor no vengas, escribiré tu nombre con mi sangre en la pared!

El humo de su cigarrillo salió de sus labios avejentados y siempre pintados, Otose sonrío mirando al techo de donde provenían los gritos de Gintoki y miles de sonidos de muebles romperse.

—Siempre tan ruidosos —ella volvió a pitar—. Ese idiota tiene una forma muy extraña de tener un encuentro amoroso con una mujer.

.

.

.

Hijikata Toushiro miro con sus ojos fijos la escena que se presentaba en sus narices, su rostro impávido no mostraba ni una sola emoción, el humo salió de su boca sin que el cigarrillo caiga de allí.

—Hijikata-han —una mujer lo llamo—. Este gorila…

—No.

—¿Esta seguro? Este gorila dice ser el Comandante del Shinshegumi.

—Definitivamente no.

—¡Toshi! —el gorila gritó dentro de su jaula sin siquiera tener afán de ocultar su desnudez y genitales al aire.

—Entonces, ¿podemos ponerlo en exposición? Es un gorila único en su especie.

—Póngalo a bailar la conga, disciernan con él, no me importa.

—¡Toshiiii!

Hijitaka se fue del zoológico de Edo abandonando a su superior a su suerte. Mientras una vena salía palpitante sobre su frente sin poder ocultar su furia. Estaba seguro que había sido esa maldita mujer, realmente a veces detestaba a esa violenta cabaretera que no perdía oportunidad de dejar en ridículo a su jefe. Hijikata prendió otro cigarrillo, escuchando el grito de Kondo-san que estaba siendo amaestrado por los empleados del zoológico, quizás solo así finalmente su jefe entraba en razón y dejaba de perseguir a una mujer que jamás le correspondería.

.

.

.

 _¿Fin?_

[xxxx]

Y eso fue todo por ahora.

(*) Chinpo: Pene.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero haya sido de su agrado.

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
